The Son Who Left
by Red Maria
Summary: A "What if" scenario about if the last prince who was not strong enough to step onto the rest journey of his life. The loss of a 'not-so' dear one through the eyes of the parents and the brothers. Warning : Contains suicide and blood.


** The Son Who Left**

_A "What if" scenario of if the last prince was not strong enough to step onto the rest journey of his life. The loss of a 'not-so' dear one through the eyes of the parents and the brothers. _I don't own all of this characters. They belong to Disney.

* * *

"Hans? Hans, dear, will you open the door, please?"

It was the third time the Queen of The Southern Isles knocked on the door of her youngest son. The Queen looked at her other son that accompanied her at the time, Lars, with a concerned face. Just like what the maid had confirmed earlier, no answer or anything from the other side of the door.

* * *

The youngest prince was missing at breakfast with his family that morning. Her husband, the King of The Southern Isles, seemed hardly even tried to cover his angry and disappointed face. He couldn't tolerate the tardiness of a schedule, let alone an absence of somebody that should be there. Especially if this is her own son on the royal breakfast, where it is important to him for the entire family to gather.

His twelve other sons just went silent every time the King sliced his food harder and more irritated as the time goes by, until when the maid came back for the third time with the same information that prince wouldn't open his door nor answer the call, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is he? Did he just overslept? How dare he misses the breakfast!?"

"Maybe he just got sick or doing something that made him sleep too late last night, dear. Calm down."

"You always defend that boy! Do you realize that this is what happen when you keep tolerating his flaws? THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME HE EVER DONE THIS!"

Their sons started to look at each other. Unknown of what they should do. It's not the first time they saw their parents arguing over simple things, yet they still too scared to ever intercede in their fights.

"Would you keep your voice down? My God, he is just a child! He is your son!"

"I don't remember I've ever wished a son so weak and have no respect to his family. He needs to be disciplined!"

"You sound like you care about him now, did you ever treat him as your own before?" the King eyes grew wide, with numbers of gasps and whispers went after, it's not usual that his wife was being brave enough on being cynical to him.

"Father, Mother, I think it's en-" Caleb, the firstborn, tried to calm down the heated situation but being silenced by his father with his hand up in the air. The King turned his head back to his food, seemed unable to look at his wife's eyes.

"If you believe in him so," the King spoke in a lower voice, "go to his room on your own."

For a moment, the Queen looked shocked on her husband's quick change of demeanor. But she wasted no time. She took a breath to calm herself, backed off her chair, raising to her youngest son's door.

Lars, as the brother that was closed enough with Hans, excused himself to accompany his mother, which his father immediately allowed.

* * *

"It's not like he runs away, right mother?" Lars joked to melt a little on the scene, but only replied by his mother's frown. He then cleared his throat awkwardly.

"He probably just played with his toys much late than usual." The Queen said.

"Probably." Lars then knocked on the door harder than his mother's. "Hans, wake up! Enough for the sleep. Get up!" called Lars with higher tone also. "If you keep like this, we will barge into your room!" he continued.

Still no answer.

Without further ado, he then grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door. Surprisingly, he found out that the door was not locked all the time. Hearing the clicked door, the Queen then pushed it and slowly she entered the room.

"Hansel? Dear?"

The room was so dim with a little light from the sun outside the windows covered by the curtains. The room was somewhat still clean, no toys had been moved by Hans the night before. As she walked deeper into the room, she spotted his hair on the pillow with his whole body covered under the blanket. The Queen took a peek to his sleeping son. She smiled warmly at his peaceful face. She then walked towards the curtains and started to open it up. "The less sunshine must be what makes him so comfortable in his sleep." said the Queen to Lars while she opened up the curtains.

Lars, followed behind his mother, walked towards the bed. "Come on, little Hansy. Wake up! Are you sick or what?" he said in light laugh. He knew that this one brother of his easily got irritated with the nickname _'Little Hansy'_. He called his name again and when he was about to stir him up, he realized that he didn't feel any movement in him. Also, he felt something sticky and wet seeped out from the blanket that made him suddenly stand up.

"M-mother..." he called his mother who was still busy opening up the curtains. "I think there is something wrong with Hans."

His mother didn't even looked at his son, frowned, "What do you mean?" she then walked towards the last curtain nearest the bed and opened it up. She heard a sudden gasp from Lars that made her turn around immediately.

She saw Lars looking horrified at his hand then back to back with his sleeping brother. She lingered her eyes to his youngest son. Her son, looked so unusually pale and so peaceful in his sleep. She almost could feel a smile there. She walked closer to the bed. When she was close enough, she could see the red colored thing that seeped out from the blanket. Not wasting any time, she pulled off the blanket and what on her sight was so horrible that only a scream of despair she could lash out.

* * *

The Queen's scream was so loud that the King and his eleven sons left stunned for a moment then immediately flew away from the dining room to the youngest prince's room. As they got closer, they saw a few maids and guards already gathered around the room. Some of them inside, while some of them stay outside, whispering to each other about the incident and mostly replied by gasps from their collocutor. But those sounds was nothing compared to the Queen's cried in agony. The king entered the room, pushing a few guards and maids, and all he could see was a horrible sight of his son in the arms of his crying wife.

Staring on the pre-teen body on the bed he examined on what his eyes could comprehend. His boy lying on a deep blood colored linen, so heavy with it that the red color had turned maroon. He noticed the color even looked almost black on the place where his hand supposed to where it was. It's clear that he killed himself by slashing his wrist. The cut was so deep, that almost cut his hand off. His face were pale, pale so white for his blood had been drained from his body. His body was limp, hugged by his crying wife that she didn't even cared about the blood that littering her gown. And from the other side of the bed, there sat Lars with head bowed deep down and red face, was sobbing uncontrollably. He hold his hand that was spotted with Hans's blood with his other hand. He knew he was the closest brother to Hans, this must hit him too much.

Rudi and Runo ran straight to their mother's side. Rudi screamed, calling his brother's name and shaking his body desperately. Runo cried with his mother while keep saying "I'm sorry.". They knew instantly that they had participated in it. They pushed him to end up like this. The regret was so great that their apologies changed into somewhat muffled voice for his brother's lifeless body. Some of the brothers came to Lars and drowned in the sadness together. The rest are surrounding the bed cried and shocked for the loss of a brother.

The brother they always teased.

The brother they always bullied.

The brother they always humiliated.

The brother they always looked down.

Was gone._ Forever_.

And the worst was, he was the one who took his own life. Many kind of thoughts circled on their head, searching for the excuses that they would believe they were not in the fault. But deep down they knew, it was theirs. His mother, his brothers, the maids, the guards, even his father, The King himself knew that it's all pushed by his own family. By how they always treated him all this time.

_The Thirteenth Prince._

As for The King, he still left stunned. Weird feeling fueling his heart. It had been a long time he did not feel any sadness and loss. Was this both of them? But how could he felt that? This was the son he always despised ever since he let out a cry in this world.

"_I don't remember I've ever wished a son so weak and have no respect to his family..."_

This was what he actually wished, right?

"_...He is your son!"_

Fallen into his deep thought, he felt a pang of guilt slashed his heart. Cut it too deep that his eyes started to wet and his breath stuttered. His feet went limp that he need to slightly bend when he tried to sit on the end edge of the bed. His hand moved onto one of his leg. Memory flooded his mind once again. The first and also the last time he touched those legs was when the soles was as big as his thumb.

"My son..." he said almost in a whispers.

That two words sent chill to his wife's skin. Her cried stopped immediately. She turned around to his husband and searched for his watery and despondent eyes, much same like hers. But it's not only the distraught look that was on her eyes when she looked at her husband. Angry, disappointed, hopeless, unforgivable, heartache and cold looks also prettified on it. Her eyes would never be the same anymore. Her heart slowly turned cold as ice. She lost his son. As much as she had birthed many sons before, she lost one and that was enough.

He failed. She failed. They failed. As a parents they failed to keep a son to life.

"No..." She whispered to her husband, "He is mine. My son."

"_You sound like you care about him now, did you ever treat him as your own before?"_

**The End**

**Big thank you to author RavineWreyn for being my Beta Reader *Virtual hug*. I will be very grateful if you guys will be so kind to review this and/or give your opinion about this. Thank you :)**


End file.
